Naruto Uchiha: The demon of the Uchiha
by The king22
Summary: Naruto Uchiha is many thing's the grandson of a traitor, student of an sannin, prodily, cold-hearted, ruthless and powerful so it isn't shocking that he know's many of Konoha's and others secrets and has MANY secrets of his own like making plans to remind the entire world that you don't piss off an Uchiha from his family line. God-like Naruto,smart Naruto, grey Naruto with harem
1. The Legend begins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **(I was given this story by 'The hero123' but I will be making a couple changes to it)**

* * *

 **(I know that the event with Izanagi and Izanami happen during the war between clan's but in this story it happens during the second great ninja war. This story is similar to my other Naruto Uchiha by there are differences and it is set way before cannon and one of the reasons I'm making this story is that if you want Naruto can get with older women like Mei, Anko or any other women and I will leave that choice to you the reader and hope you will in enjoy it.)**

 **(P.s If you have any ideas for the story leave a comment and I will read them.)**

* * *

 **Histroy**

In the land of fire there is a village hidden in leafs Konohagakure which was created by two of the strongest ninja's who were from rival's clan and their names were Hashirame Senju and Madara Uchiha. After they founded Konohagakure Hashirame went and marry the women he love Mito Uzumaki who comes from a clan who are cousins to the Senju's and Madara went and marry the love of his life Yumi who was from the Uchiha clan as well and both of them had children Hashirame and Mito had a son which they name Toshiro Senju and whiles Madara and Sayuri had a daughter which they name Naori Uchiha.

However after two years of peace Madara turn against Hashirame and they fought at the valley of the end and he use his powerful eternal mangekyou Sharingan to take control over the mighty nine tailed fox the Kyuubi but at the end of their battle Madara lost and it cost him his life and the Kyuubi was then seal away into Mito as she was a Uzumaki possessing a strong body and as for Yumi was force to step down as the head of the Uchiha clan and hand it over to Taiga Uchiha the son of Izuna Uchiha who was the younger brother of Madara **(Taiga was born during the clan wars and a bit before Madara got the eternal mangekyou sharingan by taking Izuna's eyes)** and ever since then all of the Uchiha's and people from other clan's and civillaning of the village all look down on Yumi and Naori for Madara's betrayal to the village.

Naori was a genius just like her father and like him she was also gifted in fire style jutus's and had a very high fire chakra nature and she had close friends Baru, Rai and Naka who were all from the Uchiha clan as well and as they became genin the first great Ninja war broke out and Naori, Baru, Rai and Naka had to battle against other genin from other ninja villages however during one mission Naori's team got attack and capture by large group of shinobi from Iwa and they were going to take Naori's team back to Iwagakure for the second Tsuchikage Mu to get revenge on what Madara did to him but on their way they were stop by Yumi and other leaf shinobi's and as they fought against the Iwa Ninjas the leaf won but one of the Iwa shinobi manage to survive long enough to launch a final attack aimed at Naori but the attack never got to Naori instead it hit Yumi who jump in the way to save her daughter's life and as she drop to the floor in front of Naori it cause Naori to awaken her mangekyou sharingan and as they awaken Naori look straight at the Iwa shinobi who kill her mother and black flames appeared all over him and it burn him in nothing.

The next couple of years Baru, Rai and Naka each saw someone who was close to them die and it cause them to awaken their own mangekyou sharingan's and when there were twenty second the second great ninja war started but during the war Baru, Rai and Naka discovered a powerful genjutsu that uses both yin release and yang release chakra and that jutsu was call the Izanagi.

When activated them removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows them to control their state of existence, but it is normally active for only the briefest of the same time. A skilled enough user of this skill can expand Izanagi's range beyond one's personal reality, able to affect a large area and the people within it during the technique's activation. Baru, Rai and Naka all saw that with the Izanagi they were invincible so Naori desideed that she will create her own jutsu to save her friends from themselves.

During one of the battle's Rai and other leaf ninja's fell into their enemies trap and was wipe out but Baru change it with his Izanagi and once he did he and other leaf ninja's were able to wipe out the enemy instead but because of Baru use the Izanagi he started to go mad with the power but Rai demand to be the leader of their group and then Rai attack Baru but during their fight Baru manage to kill Rai but just as he did Rai use Izanagi to save his life and then finish Baru whiles this happen the other survivor members started to fight among each other and the at end only three survive Rai, Naka and Noari but Naka and Rai continue batting each other and just like the fight between Rai and Baru one of them manage to kill the other but the other use Izanagi to save himself and kill the other and this time it wasn't Rai who won it was Naka.

As Noari woke up from being knock out by someone when everyone of her group started to fight among each other she saw Naka killing Rai with the help the Izanagi she also saw that Naka had gone mad with the power of Izanagi and was going to attack her next and so she use the jutsu which she created to counteract the madness of Izanagi which she name the Izanami a powerful genjutsu which traps the victim in an inescapable place within their minds unless they accept what the user wants them to accept and in this case Noari made Naka accept the fact he can't change their fate with the Izanagi which he did and it free him from the madness from the Izanagi but just like the Izanagi the price of using it was the sight in one of her eyes.

After that Naka and Noari try to find a way to regain their sight which they manage to find a way which was a powerful medical ninjutsu which was able to help them but the sight in that eye wasn't that good and they wouldn't be able to use their sharingan in their other eye because if they use their chakra it would completey destroy their eye and over the time they try to find the way regain their sight they fell in love with each other and got married and eventually they had a son who they named Naruto Uchiha however year's later Naka and Noari die on a mission leaving Naruto a orphan at a young age and he was then sent to live with his grandmother Naka's mother Azurea Uchiha along with his cousin Obito Uchiha who was the son of Kurei Uchiha Naka's twin brother.

 **The current time**

At the current time at the Konoha academy where children from both shinobi and civilians families go to be trained in order to become a shinobi and kunoichi for the hidden leaf village and today was the day to sign up for the try outs to attend the academy and as children at the age of eight were walking out of the academy were their entry forms in their hands Naruto Uchiha was one of them

Naruto was a fair-skinned like most Uchiha with spiky, black hair that had a slight blue tint to it, his hair was chin-length that parted to frame the sides of his face, he was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and white pants and black shoes **(Think Madara as a child outfit)** and with the Uchiha crest on its back however unlike most son's Naruto didn't inherited his look's from his father instead he looked just like what Madara did at his age which scare the people around him and some even believed that he was in fact the reincarnation of Madara Uchiha.

As Naruto was walking home he saw someone running towards him and the other children and as the person got closer Naruto was able to recognise who the person was and it was none other then his cousin Obito Uchiha.

"Why is he late" Naruto thought annoyed with his cousin.

"Dame it I'm late" Obito said disappointed.

"Don't worry Obito I manage to save you a form" said a girl who had brown hair and a purple line one on each cheek of her face and her name was Rin Nobara.

"No way thank you so much Rin" said Obito who was trying to hide his face because he was blushing like crazy as Naruto knew that Obito had a crush on Rin.

"If Rin haven't save you of those forms you would have lost your chance of getting in the academy this year where were you" said a boy who spiky grey hair and had a mask which covered the lower half of his face and his name was Kakashi Hatake.

"I got hold up by helping a old lady with her shopping" said Obito who was trying to hide the blush of embarrassment on his face.

"You should have just come straight here" Kakashi said serious tone.

"Kakashi Obito was helping someone so it's okay" said Rin.

"See Rin understands" Obito said with a large smile on his face.

"But Kakashi does have a point Obito you can't be late on especially day's like this" said Rin.

"Their right Obito day is to important" said Naruto as he walk towards the three.

"Not you too Naruto" said Obito.

"What would grandmother think if you had miss your chance of entering the Academy all because you were late" Naruto said scaring Obito.

"DON'T TELL GRANNY AZURED PLEASE NARUTO!" Obito beg.

"I won't tell grandmother Azured because thanks to Rin you have the form to enter the academy with us this year" Naruto said calming Obito down.

"Thank goodness Granny Azured is scary when she's angerily however now is the perfect time to ask him" thought Obito.

"Naruto there's something I want to ask you" Obito ask seriously which surprise Kakashi and Rin.

"What is it" said Naruto.

"HOW COME YOUR GETTING TRAINING FROM AKARUI!" Obito shouted angerily.

"Because he's my godfather" said Naruto.

"Well it's not fair you been getting training before attending the academy" said Obito.

"Anyway's grandmother Azured is waiting for us so come on" said Naruto.

"Fine" said Obito.

As Naruto and Obito walk to where their grandmother Azured was they overheard people talking about something interesting.

"Hey have you heard" ask a villager.

"Heard about what" the other villager ask curiously.

"It's that lady's Tsunade's younger brother Nawaki Senju is going to join the academy this year" said the villager #1.

"Really I bet he's going to be a great shinobi one day thanks to all the help that his sister and her teammates would give him" said the villager #2.

"Yeah and the third Hokage's son and daughter Asuma and Nana Sarutobi is joining as well" said the villager #1.

"So there's going to be more strong people then just Kakashi attending the academy as well" thought Naruto.

 **(If your wondering who Nana is I made Nana is because in this story she's going to be Konohamru's mother.)**

 **The day of entry exam**

As all the children stood outside the academy and in front of them was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

He had tan-skinned and had dark brown, spiked hair, a small goatee, he has the wrinkles and liver spots of old age, he wore the customary Hokage's hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

"Hello and welcome to the entry exam for the Academy I'm sure you all know who I am but if you don't I'm the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and maybe your future leader if you become shinobi and Kunoichi for our village or I'm still the Hokage" said Hiruzen.

"Today you will show us that you have what it takes to a ninja for village each test is the basic for the Shinobi but if you do not gain entry don't be upset many others over the years have try and not succeeded but they have gone and help the village in other ways now if all who wishes to try out the test first please hand in your entry form at the desk and then enter the academy" said Hiruzen before going into the Academy.

As the entire parent's and guardians went to the desk and hand over the entry form the children all went in to the Academy and then they follow a academy teacher to a class. As all of them found a place to sit Naruto saw that Nawaki Senju, Kakashi Hatake and Asuma Sarutobi as well as Obito Uchiha was in the same classroom with him after a couple of minutes someone walk into the classroom and he was Jiraya the famous toad sage, a member of the legendary sannin, was a student of the third Hokage and the sensei to the prodigy Minato Namikaze also known as the yellow flash.

Jiraiya was a tall and well-built man with fair skin, He had a wart on the left side of his nose and waist-length, spiky white hair that he usually ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face, there were red lines under his eyes which extended further down his face, he wore the standard leaf shinobi uniform.

"Hello children I am Jiraya the legendary toad sage of Konoha and I have been ask by my former sensei to your examiner for your entry exam" said Jirayia.

Then Jiraya got out a bunch of papers and handed them out to the children.

"Okay the first part of exam is a written one to show us what you know about the ways of shinobi" said Jirayia.

As all the children handed in their test paper's they started some found it easy whiles others didn't and after forty five minutes when all of them were done and handed they papers back Jiraya then told to follow him.

"So err Lord Jiraya can you tell us what it was like to have the Hokage as your sensei?!" ask one of the children.

"Well he was good sensei he treated all of us equal and he also taught us on how to work with each other and make each of us strong on our own as well" said Jirayia.

"What's lady Tsunade like" ask a little girl.

"Well she's brilliant, beautiful, strong and most of all scary when she's angry" said Jirayia which cause some of the children to tell laugh

As Jiraiya and the class made their way to the practice field for the thrown kunai and shuriken Jiraiya turn around and face the face the class.

"Okay now if you haven't already guess we be testing your thrown ability for Kunai and shuriken so can you form a line so we can get started" said Jiraiya and as all the children did just that Jiraya open two boxes one fill with kunai and the other fill with shuriken.

"Okay your goal is to hit the target's in front of you with the kunai and shuriken that we have provided for you but be careful they are not a top and you or somebody else may get hurt anyways you will get bonus points if you hit the centre of the target" said Jiraiya.

After many of the other children had their turn which some of them manage to hit only the target whiles the other miss the target a couple of times and now all who remaining was Nawaki Senju, Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uchiha.

"Okay next up is Nawaki Senju now if you go to the line and pick up the kunai and shuriken so you can begin" said Jiraiya.

As Nawaki went to the line and got ready some of the other children started to talk about him.

"It Nawaki kun turn he's going to show everyone why he's the best" said one of Nawaki's fan girls.

"Yeah I bet he's going to have the best score out of everyone" said another fan girl.

"No way is anyone going to bet his score" said a boy.

"Yeah Nawaki probably been getting training from his parents and his sister lady Tsunade as well" said another boy.

"Okay here I go" said Nawaki before he throw five kunai in one hand and five in the other and all of them hit each target's and two of them manage to hit the center but as the kunai landed Nawaki quickly grabbed five shuriken in one hand and five in the other like he did with the kunai and then he threw them at their targets and like with the kunai they too manage to hit their targets and two of them hit the centre as well.

"Wow" thought most of the class.

"Okay you manage to hit all of them without missing one and manage to hit the centre four times so your score is twenty four the highest so far good job Nawaki okay next up is Kakashi Hatake so if can come up to the line and get ready" said Jiraiya.

"No way Kakashi can beat Nawaki score" said a boy

"I don't know Kakashi's dad is a famous Ninja for a reason and I bet he's been training Kakashi" said another boy

"Yeah so don't count out him yet" said a girl

"Okay he's about to start" said a boy

Kakashi pick up five kunai in one and five in the other just like Nawaki did and throw them and just like Nawaki all of them hit their target's but unlike Nawaki five kunai manage to hit the centre and then Kakashi with each holding five shuriken in them threw them and all of them hit their target's as well however this time only four of them hit the center.

"No way he beat Nawaki's score but how" said a shock boy.

"See didn't I tell you that you shouldn't count him out just yet" said the other student.

"Very good you manage to hit all of your target's without miss one and even hit the centre five times so your score is twenty five that makes your score the highest so far and now the last is Naruto Uchiha now if you can line up and get ready" said Jiraiya.

"Hey wasn't his grandfather a traitor" ask a boy.

"Yeah he betrayed the very first Hokage Nawaki's grandfather" said another boy.

"And his family use to be the head family of the Uchiha" said a girl.

"Why would they let him try out for the entry exam" said another girl.

Naruto got hold of five kunai in one hand then he chuck them in the air slightly above him and as they came down he caught them and then he throw them at the target's and he did the same thing with the other five remaining kunai and manage to hit all of his target's and five of them hit the centre and then Naruto got hold five shuriken in each hand and threw them as well and all of them hit their target's to and five hit the canter as score

"H-How did manage to do that" ask a shock boy.

"How should I know" said a shock girl.

"Very well done Naruto you hit all of your target's without missing one and hit the center five times with both the kunai's and the shuriken's that makes your score thirty and that makes yours the highest score out of everyone else's and seeing that you're the last person you get top marks" said Jiraiya.

"Okay everyone let's move to the next part of the exam's shall we" said Jiraiya.

 **A couple minutes later at the taijutsu training ground**

"Okay now is the taijutsu part of the exam's you will fight among each other a one on one matches boy's vs boy's and girl's vs girl's understand" said Jiraiya.

After a bit all the civilian children who went against a child from a clan lose their because their opponents had already been trained by their clans and now the last people who haven't had their was match was Naruto Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Nawaki Senju and two civilian children.

"Okay next match is Kakashi Hatake vs Ginga Raimon please set in the ring" said Jiraiya and they did just that.

"Like I said in all the other matches I want a clear fight and you know the rules the first person who is able to bring their opponent to the ground wins" said Jirayia.

"Being" said Jiraiya.

Ginga ran straight at Kakashi with his fist ready and aim for Kakashi's face but as he was about to reach Kakashi's face Kakashi grab his rist with his left hand and grab his elbow with his right hand and then Kakashi flip Ginga over and slam him to ground head first knocking him out.

Jiraya ran to Ginga to catch him to see if he's okay.

"That got to hurt" thought most of the students.

"Kakashi that was way to brutal but thankfully Ginga's is just knock out but if you did break anything you would have been kick out of the exam" said Jiraiya as he pick up Ginga and took him to the nurse's office which only took him a couple of minutes.

"Okay next up Zukia Tojio vs Nawaki Senju please step in the ring" said Jiraiya and they did just that as well.

"Being" said Jiraiya.

Both Zukia and Nawaki ran straight at each other but Nawaki was faster so he perform a takedown technique on Zukia Nawaki wrap his arms around Zukia's body and he place his head under Zukia's right arm pitch and put his left foot around Zukia's and Nawaki then push himself and Zukia down which he succeeded in doing.

"Very well done Nawaki okay last match Naruto Uchiha vs Obio Uchiha step in the ring please" said Jiraiya and as they did Obito thought it was a good idea to act bad.

"You better just up Naruto to save you for the embarrassment" said Obito.

Naruto didn't say anything he just kept looking straight at Obito.

"Didn't you hear me just give up" said Obito.

"Being" said Jiraiya.

Just as Jiraya said that Naruto vanish and appeared below to Obito and then he did a up cut on Obito's jaw sending him upwards but then Naruto grab Obito's ankle and Naruto swing his arm downwards slamming him to the ground.

"You talk to much cousin" said Naruto as he let Obito's ankle go and walk back to his spot.

As Jiraya went to see if Obito was okay and the other students started to talk about Naruto's match against Obito.

"Wow that was brutal especially against someone from your own family" said a boy.

"Yeah you would think Naruto would go a little earlier on him" said a girl.

"What do you expect Obito shouldn't have try to act big like that' said another boy.

Jiraya help Obito who was still conscious from the floor but had a headache.

"Okay now let's return to the classroom because I know that none of you know any ninjutsu" said Jiraiya.

"But I know a ninjutsu Jiraya-san" said Kakashi.

"Yeah so do we" said Asuma next to his sister.

"Me too" said Nawaki.

"And me" said Obito.

"As do I" said Naruto.

"You can't be serious" said Jiraiya but all he got was a nod from all six of them.

"Wow only four years old and they already know a ninjutsu that's impressive" thought Jiraya.

"Okay then follow me to the ninjutsu training" said Jiraiya as he headed to the place with the six students who know ninjutsu as well as all the other students who wanted to see if they can truly do ninjutsu like they say.

 **At the ninjutsu training ground**

"Okay you six each of you will take turns performing your jutus's however if you can't perform the jutsu it will not effect your score understood" said Jiraiya.

"Okay ladies first Nana Sarutobi your up" said Jiraiya.

"Okay you can being" said Jiraya.

"Wind style: air bullet's" said Nana as she shout out a few bullet's made out of air at her target.

Nana's attack put a few holes in her target.

"Wow" thought most of the students.

"Impressive Nana next Asuma Sarutobi" said Jiraiya.

"You can being" said Jiraiya

"Wind style: vacuum sphere" said Asuma before he inhale amount of air then fire a couple of stronger wind bullet's then Nana's at his target some of them miss but most of them manage to hit.

"So both Sensei's children had wind chakra" thought Jiraya.

"Well done Asuma next up Obito Uchiha" said Jiraiya.

"I bet it's a fire style jutus the Uchiha clan are famous for it" thought Jiraya.

"You may being" said Jiraiya.

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu" said Obito as he let out a medium size ball of fire at his target burning it all over.

"Arrr the fire ball jutsu the Uchiha favorite jutsu they teach to all of their children" thought Jiraya.

"Nicely done Obito okay Kakashi Hatake your next" said Jiraiya.

"You can being" said Jiraiya.

"Earth style: earth flow sphere" said Kakashi as fired a sphere made out of a mix between mub and stone at his target which destroy it.

"Impressive that a hard jutsu to master" thought Jiraya.

"Great job Kakashi Nawaki Senju your up" said Jiraiya.

"Water style: mouth shot" said Nawaki as he shot out a couple senbon-shaped drops of water at his target which went though it.

"He is Tsunade's brother after all" thought Jiraya.

"Very impressive Nawaki and now Naruto Uchiha" said Jiraiya.

"Let's see his fire ball jutsu" thought Jiraya.

"Being" said Jiraiya.

"Fire style: fire dragon flame bullet" said Naruto as he let out a large genuine-looking dragon that aim at three different directions and when it hit not only Naruto's target but two others all that remains were ash.

"How can a children know that kind of jutsu it's unheard of" thought Jiraya.

"Great everyone you were telling the truth after all so you will get boost points now let's return to the class" said Jiraiya..

 **Back at the academy**

As the group return to the academy they saw a beautiful woman had brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails, on the center of her forehead she had a violet diamond shape, she wore the standard Kunoichi uniform which was just like the male uniform.

"JIRAYA! where have you been" said Tsunade.

"Sorry I have to take one of the students to the nurses office and after we have to do the ninjutsu part of the test for six of them" said Jiraiya.

"Wait you did the ninjutsu part none of students from my group could do any ninjutsu" said Tsunade.

"Yeah your brother and Sensei's children as well three others can do it " said Jiraiya.

"Bet they were weak ninjutsu right" ask Tsunade.

"No they were actually impressive and strong" said Jiraiya.

"What but how" ask Tsunade.

"I don't how but it seems that this generation is going to be impressive" said Jiraiya

Just then Hiruzn and four of the academy teacher's came out from the academy and walk on to the in front of everyone.

"Thank you all for coming here and try out for the academy please come back in a couple of days to find out if you have been accepted" said Hiruzen.

 **A couple of days later**

Today was the day that will change many children lives forever in Konoha and some of them not so much because today was when all the children who try for entry exam for the Academy will be finding out if they have got in or not and who got the best score out of everyone else.

"Alright I got in" said a boy.

"Yeah same here" said another boy.

"Me two" said a girl.

"What no way I didn't get in" said a boy.

"Neither did me but how" said another boy.

"That so unfair how didn't get in" said a girl.

At one of the build boards were a father with is son over his shoulders both wearing the same unusual outfit?

"I didn't get in" said the boy.

"Don't worry Guy the Academy redo their decision later so don't feel down and if they don't there are still many things you can do in your life besides being a ninja" said the father.

"Your right thanks dad" said Guy.

At another build board was Naruto and Obito with their grandmother Azured.

Azured Uchiha was an elderly woman with shoulder-length grey hair and large black eyes. She wears a high-collared purple outfit with a brow vest emblazoned with the Uchiha's crest.

"Let's see here it is Naruto Uchiha pass with flying colors that my grandson" said Azured. happily.

"Grandmother please don't make it a big deal" said Naruto not wanting to unset the ones who didn't get in even more.

"Next Obito Uchiha here it is pass as well" said Azured.

"Grandma can we have something special to eat to celebrate" said Obito.

"Why not let's celebrate at Yakiniku Q" said Azured.

"All right let's go" Obito said happily

As Naruto and his parents headed towards Yakiniku Q behind them was Might guy and his father Might Duy who were walking home and as Naruto turn a corner he saw Kakashi with his father Sakumo Hatake heading towards the Academy because they haven't been yet.

 **(You know the scene its Kakashi's flashback when Gai is fighting Juubi jinchuuriki Madara.)**

 **A couple of days later at Naruto's home at the Uchiha clan compound**

Naruto was at one of the Uchiha clan training ground and was being taught on to unlock his sharingan by Akarui Uchiha Naruto's grandfather and he was the son of Kagami Uchiha who was the teammate to the third Hokage and Naruto ask Kagami if he could help him which he agree to.

"So Naruto you will be starting academy soon" ask Akarui.

"Yes Akarui-san in two weeks" said Naruto.

"How do you feel about that" ask Akarui.

"If I'm telling you the truth I'm a bit excited" said Naruto.

"Really what about" ask Akarui.

"Well I been told about how shinobi are able to do incredible things and I hope maybe one day I can do as well" said Naruto

"That something to inspire to do well anyway I'm going to help you to awaken your sharingan so we can begin the training to use it" said Akarui.

"Really you're going to help me to awaken my Sharingan" said Naruto.

"Yes I'm going to use a genjutsu that I created to help people to awaken their sharingan's without them going into a close death experience and don't worry I done this many times so your save" said Akarui.

"Why are you telling me this wouldn't be more effective for me not knowing" said Akarui.

"Not really because part genjutsu you won't remember anything except for what I want to remember and I can change a couple of things like some of your memories to make my genjutsu's even my believable however the jutsu does takes a lot of willpower and chakra to hold it so when you get free from it you will remember everything and the truth anyway all what you will see, feel and hear is your own mind playing tricks on you so if you hear something like an insult it's your mind saying it okay" said Akarui.

"Wow that sounds like a powerful genjutsu Kagami san" said Naruto.

"It is so are you ready Naruto" said Akarui.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Naruto.

"Okay then" said Akarui before he lift his hands up and form a hand sign whiles close his eyes then he open them and showing his sharingan and as he did he said "Genjutsu: sharingan" and he cast his genjutsu over Naruto and sending Naruto to his genjutsu world. All of what Naruto could see was darkness and then he started to forget about the conversation that he just with Akarui and when he did just then he started to hear voices all around.

 _"Traitor's blood"_

 _"You come from filth"_

 _"We shouldn't have let your family let live after what he did"_

 _"You're not wanted here"_

 _"Descendant of a monster"_

 _"Go away and die"_

 _"You think you're better than us because you come from_ _ **Him**_ _your NOTHING!"_

"SHUT UP. SHUT UP. SHUT UP" Naruto shouted trying to make the voices go away but they didn't work.

 _"We should just kill you right here and now"_

 _"Yeah who's going to miss a piece of filth like you"_

 _"Let's get rid of him before he betrays us just like he's grandfather did"_

 _"And make him suffer every bit"_

"GO AWAY GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto beg the voices.

 _"Ah is he going to cry"_

 _"So much for the mightly Uchiha"_

 _"Yeah crying like a little bady"_

 _"We don't care if you beg us to not hurt you we just don't care one little bit"_

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" Naruto shouted in anger with his newly awaken sharingan activated and cause the voices to stop and the darkness to crack then shatter freeing him from Akarui's genjutsu.

"Naruto are you alright" ask Akarui worry.

"The way he got free was incredible he didn't just broke free he literally smash thought it and he was only in it for a couple of minutes but this is impossible no one could do that at so young and with any proper genjutsu training" Akarui thought amazed.

"Naruto how do you feel" ask Akarui.

"I feel great" said Naruto his newly awaken sharingan.


	2. Graduation

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought"

"Jutus's"

 **"Bjiuu speaking"**

 **"Bjiuu thought"**

 **"Summon speaking"**

 **"Summon thought"**

 **Places**

 **Time skip**

 **(Author speaking)**

* * *

 **Currently at konoha academy**

At the training field children were waiting for their to call their name to spar with a class mate boy's vs boy's and girl's vs girl's so far all the civilians children had lost to the children from the shinobi clan's easily because they have been getting extra train from their parents so of course they would win.

"Okay the next match will between Naruto Uchiha and Asuma Sarutobi so both of you please come to the front" said the teacher

As both boys came to front all the children thought Asuma was going to win the match with no problem after all he was getting training from his father who was the third Hokage and was the man who trained the Legendary Sannin so everyone thought this match won't last that long everybody expect for Obito because he had trained with Naruto so he already knew who was going to win the match.

"Just give up Uchiha you can't beat me" said a Asuma with a giant smugly on his face.

"You would like at wouldn't you Asuma because you know that your nothing when compare to someone like me" Naruto said in a bored tone to anger Asuma.

And it didn't take long for Asuma to get piss off by that and he then charged straight at Naruto without thinking an before he could even reach him Asuma found himself pined to the ground by Naruto whiles all the other students and the teacher with shock and amazed by how fast Naruto was able to win because before they could even blink the match was over but Naruto had won and not Asuma.

The teacher was first to get out shock and said "okay Naruto Uchiha is the winner" just as Naruto got up and walked back to the class but

"Hey get back now I'm not finish with you yet" said an very embarrassed and angry Asuma.

"You know you really sure..." Naruto said who had his eyes close then he turned his head around to look at Asuma and said

"Learn your place" with his eyes open showing that they have turned from pitch black into a bloody red with one black tomoes in both eyes.

Asuma froze on the spot as he looked at Naruto's eyes one thing he was thinking like the rest of the class "It's the sharingan but how has Naruto already awaken it" not evening Obito know or now Naruto has it.

As Naruto got back to the rest of the class Obito walk up to him.

"Naruto how have you already awaken the your sharingan I've been told by everyone in the clan that you have to be in a life or death situation to awaken it" Obito ask curiosity and jealous.

"Thanks to Akarui" said Naruto.

"Really there's a way to unlock the sharingan early" Obito said amazed and was considering asking Akarui to help him.

"Yes there is but I don't recommend it" said Naruto.

"Why not" Obito ask curiosity.

"Because it was dangerous" said Naruto.

 **Sometime later**

Over the few months later something happen to Naruto on this day it started out like any other for Naruto Uchiha he woke up, had a shower, gotten dress, had breakfast and walk to the Konoha Academy with Obito however when he got there one of the teachers told him that the third Hokage wanted to see him in the examination room so Naruto went straight there and when he did he saw the Hokage sitting down at a large table with other teachers from the Academy and before them stood Kakashi Hatake and Nawaki Senju prodigy's just like Naruto.

It was there when the third Hokage revealed to them that the reason why he had call them there it was because of their skill they had shown in the Academy they can take the Genin exam early if they wish to which all three boys agreed to so Hiruzen told them that they would start the exam emergency they did the normal exam writing test, taijutsu, genjutsu and finally ninjutsu when it was over all three boys scores was far higher than many other students who were at the normal age of taking the exam.

First went was Nawaki as he went into the room Naruto and Kakashi waited outside afterwards Nawaki came out with a Konoha headband around his forehead then Kakashi went in and after a bit he came out also with a Konoha headband around his forehead.

"Okay Naruto it's your turn so could you please go into the next classroom down the hall' said the Jonin.

As Naruto got up went to the next classroom he saw that one of the three people who will be judging him and It was the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Now then Naruto Uchiha just stand there in front of us please and we will begin the test" said the jonin siting on the right side of the hokage.

Naruto gave a nod and went to stand in front of them.

"Okay you have to perform three different jutsu's for us and we will judging by your performance and how much control you over each one and at the end to gain extra credit you can perform any ninjutsu you may know" said the jonin.

"Okay first perform a transformation jutsu" said the jonin.

Naruto gave a nod and did a hand sign and in a proof of smoke Naruto had transform into his grandfather Madara Uchiha.

The judges were impressed by how easy Naruto perform the transformation and how identical the Madara that was standing in front of them and Hiruzen was extremely impress actually saw Madara back during his youth and after they finish examine they told Naruto to undo the jutsu and with another proof of smoke Naruto was standing in front of them again.

"Okay next will be a genjutsu I will perform a low genjutsu on you and all you have to do is to break free" said the jonin who was getting ready to perform the genjutsu.

As the jonin perforn the low genjutsu it only took an second for Naruto to break free from it.

The judges were again impressed by how easily Naruto break free from the genjutsu because no other student was that quick getting out.

"Very good Naruto now the next test will be the body replacement technique with the chair by the corner of the room if you knew the juts.." before the jonin could finish Naruto was gone and in his place was the chair that was the corner of the room and as they look across the room Naruto was leaning against the wall with his close.

Both of the jonin and the third Hokage were stunned by how quick Naruto perform the body replacement technique because there wasn't any other student who couldn't do it and many already genin or chunin as well couldn't perform it and there not even jonin could perform it a easily and quickly.

"Very impressive Naruto know for the last test will clone jutsu" said the jonin.

"Could I perform any clone" said Naruto for the first time since he has entered room.

"Umm sure as long as it is a clone of you" said the jonin.

"Shadow clone jutsu" as Naruto finished in a proof of smoke two Naruto appeared.

Once again both the jonin and hokage where stunned by Naruto for doing a high level jutsu easily again.

"Okay very impressive again may I ask how you know that jutsu" said Hiruzen.

"I learnt it by using my Sharingan to copy someone else who used it" said Naruto.

"Okay then well congratulations you have pass the genin exam with flying colours but if you want to improve your score even more you can perform any jutsu you want don't worry about damage we have place seals around the room to stop the damage" said the jonin

Naruto gave a another nod and turn around then he did couple hand sign and said "Fire style: Great fire ball jutsu" and let out a giant fire ball.

"Wow" said both jonin.

"Very impressive Naruto you can now go and pick up a headband" said Hiruzen.

 **At the front of the Konoha academy**

It was break time for students at Konoha Academy and many member's of Naruto, Nawaki and Kakashi class were gathered around and were discussing about where Naruto, Nawaki and Kakashi have been.

"I wonder where Nawaki, Kakashi and Naruto have been all day" Rin ask curiously.

"I hope nothing bad has happened" Kurenai said worry.

"Don't worry so much Kurenai I'm sure it's it's nothing bad has to them" said Asuma.

"Yeah no doubt about it" said Obito.

Suddenly the door's open and Walk out was Naruto, Nawaki and Kakashi to the surprise of everyone when they saw Konoha headband's around their heads.

"Hey guy's why are you three wearing the Konoha headband's" Obito ask curiously.

"Isn't it obvious Obito we graduated from the Academy" Nawaki said with a big smile.

Every single person around the three just stood there in shock and look at them which to be fair shouldn't be surprising after all they have only been in the Academy for barely one year and they graduated earlyer then anybody else they could think of.

"WHAT!" Everyone one of them.

"How come you three get to graduate early" said Obito

"Apparently we have show great skill and we are ready to graduate early" said Kakashi.

"That's so unfair I'm just as readly you three" said Obito.

"Obito it is dangerous and you haven't even awaken your sharingan yet" said Naruto.

"Yeah and I been asking you to help me to awaken it" said Obito.

"And I have told you I'm busy with my own training" Naruto said.

"Anyways since we are no longer students anymore we can go home or anything else we want until the Hokage wants us" said Nawaki before he started to walk away.

"See you at home Obito" said Naruto as he walk away.

"I WILL CATCH UP TO YOU THREE YOU CAN BET ON IT!" Obito shouted.

 **At the Hokage's office**

Later that day third Hokage Hiruzen was busy doing paperwork until someone knock his door and as he come in it was none other than one of his students Orochimaru the White snake of the leaf and one of the three sannin.

Orochimaru had a snake-like appearance: he has very pale skin, golden eyes with slitted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth. He also has pronounced cheekbones and straight waist-length black hair with some locks covering and framing his face or to his shoulders. He a black verison of the standard Konoha uniform.

"Orochimaru what can do for you today" said Hiruzen.

"Sensei I come to ask you a important personal request" said Orochimaru.

"Oh what is it" Hiruzen ask curiosity.

"Like Jiraya I have desideed to take on appreciate of my own" said Orochimaru.

"Really now what brought this up" Hiruzen ask curiosity.

"After seeing how well Jiraya had trained Minato I have come to the decision to train a genin of my own and train them to become a powerful and skill Shinobi as well" said Orochimaru.

"Do you perhaps have anyone in mind" said Hiruzen.

"In fact I do someone who you have just graduated today in fact Naruto Uchiha" said Orochimaru.

"I may ask why him" said Hiruzen.

"Well I see much of myself within the boy and I believe i can help him to achieve his full potential" said Orochimaru.

"I see then I'll will allow the Uchiha clan to desideed if or not you can become the boy's mentor" said Hiruzen.

 **At the Uchiha clan compound**

Sometime later at the Uchiha clan compound in one of their meeting room there a group of people Naruto and his grandmother Azured Uchiha and to their right were high ranking shinobi and members of the Uchiha clan, to their Left were the Uchiha clan elders who help govern the Uchiha clan with the head and In front of them was three people.

In the middle was a frail old man who had short, Gray hair that reached to his shoulders, thick eyebrows, a thick mustache and onyx-coloured eyes, He was wearing a traditional robes which consist of a loose fitting black kimono that is held closed with a simple red sash under a red, waist length haori which had the clan's symbol on the back this old man was Taiga Uchiha the son of Izuna Uchiha, nephew of Madara Uchiha and the current head of the Uchiha clan.

To his right was a young man who had short, brown hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whenever he adopted a stern look, he wore the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom this man was Fugaku Uchiha the son of Taiga Uchiha, captain of the Konoha military police force and the next head of the Uchiha clan.

Then to his left was a young women who had fair-skinned woman with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a brown blouse similar to the purple one she wore, a dark purple skirt, blue shinobi sandals and the bangs on either side of her face were shown to be considerably longer this women was Mikoto Uchiha a skill kunoichi known as _'The misstress of the flames'_ and she was Fugaku's wife.

"Azured we have call here with Naruto to discuss his future" said Taiga.

"Of course Lord Taiga we were celebrating his early graduation" said Azured.

"Well I'm here to tell you who's going to be training young Naruto for now on" said Taiga

"Umm what do you mean Taiga-san" said Azured.

"Sometime after Naruto graduated someone had requested the Hokage to allow them to be the ones who will training Naruto as their apprentice and the Hokage has desideed he would leave it up to us to deside" said Fugaku.

"Do you know who the person is" Azured ask curiously.

"Yes it's none other than Orochimaru of the sannin himself" said Fugaku.

"The White snake wants to take Naruto on as his appreciate" said Azured.

"Yes he does and we believe that this could be a useful opportunity for the clan to have someone trained by the Legendary Sannin just like Minato Namikaze was by Jiraya the toad sage" said Fugaku.

"Naruto you will trained by Orochimaru so try to learn everything you can from him for the good of the Uchiha clan" said Taiga.

"Yes Taiga-san" Naruto said respectfully.

 **In a secret hideout**

In a underground hideout there sat a very elderly man who had long, thin white hair which was waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering most of his right eye and his left eye had the Sharingan, he wore a simple long black kimono and this elderly man was none other than the Legendary shinobi Madara Uchiha.

Suddenly rose from the ground was a human-like creature that had white Venus flytrap-like extensions that emerged from their sides, it had pure White skin and had short green hair and a single yellow eye whiles it's right half look normal whiles it's left half was deformed this creature name was White Zetsu.

"Lord Madara i have return and I have learn that young Naruto Uchiha has completed his genin exam earlier" said the white half.

"Good soon I'll will reveal myself to Naruto and see if I can convince him in joining us" said Madara.

"And it seems Orochimaru of the sannin will be the one to train him as his own request it seems" said White Zetsu.

"Interesting so the White Snake of the leaf wants to train my grandson dose he I wonder why" thought Madara.

Madara then turn around and look at White Zetsu with his pair of Sharingan eyes "Zetsu what dose Naruto desire most in this world" Madara ask thinking what he could use it to his advantage.

"What he desires most is to obtain more power to get out of under your shadow" said the White Zetsu.

"Okay then when a perfect opportunity rises i will have you bring him to meet with me and I'll finally get to meet my grandson and I'll offer him more power and once he see's all the benefit from my help I'll will then offer him even more power only if he joins us" Madara said.

"But Madara-san what if the boy rejects your offer to join you" said White Zetsu.

"I'll just have find a way to convince him then" said Madara.

"Let's just hope it goes better than the last person who you try to recruit" said White Zetsu.

"Yes but it wasn't all bad I did acquire his Sharingan eyes Instead" said Madara.

"Indeed it was a good idea to keep Kagami Uchiha eyes after when he rejected to join" said White Zetsu.

 **(In this verison the old Madara had two Sharingan eyes Instead of just one unlike the cannon and they were the eyes of Kagami Uchiha the Uchiha student of Tobiama Senju and Akarui's father)**

"He was to loyal to Tobiama the fool" said Madara.

 **In Konoha**

It has been one week since Naruto graduated from the Academy and now he was waiting for his new sensei one of the sannin Orochimaru the White snake of the leaf when the rest of the village found out that Orochimaru was taking on a appreciate many thought it was going to be Nawaki or Kakashi however they learn it was going to be Naruto and some were angered seeing the grandson of a traitor receiving special training from one of the Legendary Sannin.

Naruto was told to meet with Orochimaru at the front of the Konoha Academy so as he walk towards it with Obito who wouldn't stop asking him to teach him some of the things that Orochimaru will be teaching him in but along the way to the Academy Naruto notice that people were given him dirty look and were also whispering about him.

Naruto was now wearing a black, short-sleeved, zipper less hoodie with red lining and on the back of it had the Uchiha crest. Under the hoodie, he wore a chainmail mesh shirt. His pants and shinobi sandals were just as black as his hoodie. In his hands, he wore fingerless gloves, and had a leaf forehead protector tied around his left arm and two ninja pouches strapped to his right thigh and left hip.

Suddenly in a leaf shinshun Orochimaru appeared in front of Naruto.

"So this is Orochimaru the White snake of the leaf" Naruto thought.

"Arr Naruto it's good to see you on time" said Orochimaru.

"I would hate to disappoint you Orochimaru sensei" said Naruto..

"That's smart thinking Naruto but anyways follow me closely I need to test your current strength to what I am working with" said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru sensei" said Naruto.

 **In the forest of death**

"This here Naruto is my personal training ground and will also be where I am going to be training you most of the time" said Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru sensei what exactly do you what me to do" Naruto ask curiously.

"Isn't obvious I want you to attack me with everything you got so can see your current strength" said Orochimaru.

"If that what you want Orochimaru sensei" Naruto said before doing hand signs.

"Shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said creating two more Naruto's next to him in a poof of smoke.

All three Naruto's then rushed towards Orochimaru and engaged him in a battle of taijutsu.

"A little hot headed aren't we Naruto?" Orochimaru asked but Naruto just smirked and said "release" and one of his clone exploded sending Orochimaru crashing into a tree.

"Now that was surprising" Orochimaru said amused.

"I better hold nothing back against him" Naruto thought.

"I heard that you have already awaken your sharingan show me" Orochimaru said.

"If that's what you want see sensei fine then I'll show you my eyes" Naruto said as he activated his Sharingan eyes.

"So it's true he has already awaken his Sharingan good" Orochimaru thought.

Naruto once again rushed him for a taijutsu battle. Orochimaru simply dodged every single attack Naruto did by bending his body to unnatural angles.

"Is this it Naruto" Orochimaru asked in a taunting tone.

"It's time for the big guns then" Naruto thought and took a whole different stance. He activated his ems and hide it, his face was completely emotionless with his cold red eyes staring into Orochimaru.

"Fire style: Fire Dragon Bullet" Naruto said and sent fire bullets to Orochimaru who simply dodged them all.

Naruto decided to use a wide range attack. He made another shadow clone and they both said

"Fire style: Dragon Fire Technique" said the real Naruto.

"Wind style: Great Breakthrough" said the clone Naruto.

"He already knows two Chakra nature Impressive" thought Orochimaru impressed.

The result was a big wide area of effect stream of fire that rushed Orochimaru and torched the surroundings area. Anko just watched in wonder. When the fire died down and Naruto watched Orochimaru as he slowly crumbled away until he turn into a poof of smoke revealing it to be a kawarimi. Naruto then immediately started to search around and try sensed Orochimaru where just in time to jump away from a hand that shot out of the ground trying to catch him off guard.

As Orochimaru resurfaced himself Naruto appeared behind him as well with a Kunai in hand's really to stab Orochimaru in the back however Orochimaru manage to dodge it once again with ease.

"You far better than even the normal genin ain't you Naruto" said Orochimaru.

"I aim to please sensei" Naruto said.

"Well then I think that's enough for now" said Orochimaru.

"I have to say Naruto you are impressive for someone so young" said Orochimaru.

"Thank you sensei" said Naruto.

"Now follow me I something else I need to show you" said Orochimaru.

However both Naruto or Orochimaru noticed white zetsu watching them nearby.

"Madara-san is going to want to know about this" White Zetsu said before he disappear into the ground.

 **At Orochimaru's lavatory**

At a underground base around the outskirts of Konoha in a lavatory fill with test tubes, lab notes, lab equipment and other things and there is were Orochimaru took Naruto to.

"This here is my lavatory and is where create new jutsu's and design many other useful things"said Orochimaru.

"I see sensei" Naruto said looking around the lab until he spot when he notices something.

"What's the _**curse mark seal**_ " Naruto ask curiously looking at Orochimaru's notes which the curse mark seal on the top.

"It's a little project I been working on it's suppose to give the person who use it on a great power up and if you prove yourself useful Naruto I may give one to you" said Orochimaru.

"I see and what's _**project legacy**_ " Naruto ask looking at another notes.

"Let's just say it's insurance plan so that no one never forgets me" said Orochimaru.

"Now Naruto when you are here there are some room's you should never go into no matter what unless I allow you understand" said Orochimaru.

"Of course Orochimaru sensei" Naruto said understanding.

"Good so then let's start your true training shall we" said Orochimaru.

"Yes Orochimaru sensei" said Naruto.

 **At Madara's hideout**

"Lord Madara I'm back" said White Zetsu.

"Good so what exactly was my grandson test and how well did he do" said Madara.

"The test was for Orochimaru to see his current strength and he did exemly well he's quite talented" said White Zetsu.

"So the boy is already strong and now with one of those sannin training him personally he well no doubt get even stronger good" Madara thought.

"Continue to keep watch over the boy and inform me if anything happens understand" said Madara.

"Yes Lord Madara" said White Zetsu.


End file.
